Une Belle Histoire
by SugarBoys
Summary: Inspirer par la chanson "Une Belle Histoire" de Michel Fugain, c'est la rencontre de nos deux loustique préférer sur l'autoroute.


Disclamer: Malheuresement les persos de teen wolf ne sont pas à moi, se qui est bien dommage !

Paring: Sterek bande de patate transgénique !

Note de l'auteur: bha parce que les vacances !

Ouais je raconte pas trop ma vie désolé les amours !

Ho et lisez avec la musique, "C'est une Belle Histoire" de Michel Fugain

* * *

 _C'est un beau roman,_

 _C'est une belle histoire,_

 _C'est une romance d'aujourd'hui_.

Il restais encore cinq heures avant de rentrer a Beacon Hills, et ils en avaient déjà fait trois, mais le jeune garçon n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Comment pouvait-t'il rester en place aussi longtemps, ça lui paraissait impossible pour son cerveau de jeune garçon de 7 ans, pour lui c'était du temps tellement gâché.

Il s'étira pour reveiller ses muscles endoloris, le soleil tappait encore fort a cette heure-ci et la température de la voiture avoisonnait déjà les quarantes degrés. Son père, voyant que son garçon ne pouvait plus tenir assis, bifurqua sur une aire d'autoroute.

Il se gara sur une des rares place à l'ombre. Le jeune homme sauta de son siège et se mit à courir et faire des bonds partout.

" Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibre, Dobby est libreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Se fût la première phrase que le jeune homme sortit apres trois heures de silence forcé.

"-Il est encore sur se livre...

\- Allez John sourit, et reposont nous un peu, rigola sa femme

\- Claudia..., soupira son mari"

Ils rejoignirent leur fils qui courait vers la station, quand ils furent tout les trois à l'interieur un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de leur bouche en coeur.

Ils s'instalèrent a une table, commandèrent de quoi boire et purent enfin se reposer pour de bon.

Le jeune garçon de son coté observa avec attention les gens autour d'eux, il y avait un couple d'une vingtaine d'années, un homme de cinquante ans environ, un groupe scolaire et une famille qui avait l'air très grande. A bien y regarder on pouvait voir six ou sept enfants d'âges differents accompagnés d'une dizaine d'adultes. Ce qui le dérangea le plus fût un regard d'un bleu gris qui se posa sur lui, le garçon qui le regardait devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui, il avait une touffe noir corbeau et était très grand. Il tenait dans ses bras une fillette qui avaient la même touffe de cheveux longue que le jeune garçon. Il y avait aussi deux jeunes filles une d'environ quatorze ans et une du même âge que la noireaude et enfin deux garcons qui avait l'air d'avoir presque la majorité.

Il les enviais un peu, il n'avait pas de frère et soeur ou même une grande famille, sa mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants et il ne connaissait aucun de ses cousins et cousines. Depuis le mariage de ses parents leur familles respectives avait arretées de leur parler.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et se reconcentra sur son verre.

De son coté le jeune homme au yeux bleus était obnubilé par la présence du jeune garçon, il l'avait remarqué depuis son entrée dans la station, il était grand, surement pour son âge,avait de très beaux cheveux bruns et ses yeux d'un miel/or était enivrant.

Et son odeur... il l'avait sentie jusqu'ici.

Il avait beaucoup de mal a reprimé son loup et cela ses parents l'avaient bien remarqué, sa mère lui fit signe de se lever et de la suivre dans un lieu isolé.

Quand ils furent cachés des yeux de tous,sa mère le prit par les épaules et fit appelle a son statut d'alpha.

"- Calme toi !

\- Maman toi aussi tu l'a vu et l'a senti !

\- Oui mon chéri mais tu est trop jeune et lui aussi .

\- Maman comment je vais faire !?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire tu le retrouvera plus tard... peut être...

\- M'man... tu nous a toujours dit que rencontrer son compagnon était la plus belle chose qui puisse nous arriver...

\- Je sais mon chéri mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt..., sa mère le pris dans ses bras, profite des heures qu'ils vont rester ici..."

il hocha péniblement la tête et suivi sa mère. Ils rejoignirent leur famille, sa soeur lui sauta directement dessus pour lui demander ce que leur mère avait bien pu lui dire. Mais le jeune homme ne daîgna lui repondre, il lui ordonna de se taire et de ne pas en parler.

Il observa toujours la petite famille atablée au fond de la salle. Il respira fortement et expira tout autant l'air de ses poumons, il se leva comme un roc et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, extérieurement il paraissait serein mais au fond de lui son sang bouillonnait.

Arrivé devant le jeune homme la mère de celui-ci fit un léger "Hum-hum" pour signaler à son fils que quelqu'un voulait lui parler. Celui-ci se retourna d'un seul coup et regardit fixement le jeune homme devnat lui.

"-heuuuu bonjour, entâma le plus jeune

\- Hay, j'aurai aimé savoir si ça te disait de venir t'amuser avec mes soeurs et mes cousins ?

\- Hooooo Heuuuu Avec plaisir, il lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna vers ses parents, maman, papa je peux ou pas ?"

Sa mère sourit pendant que son père soupira, ils acquiescèrent en même temps, leur fils sauta de sa chaise pour suivre le jeune homme.

Le jeune fit les présentations.

"-Voici ma petite soeur Cora, il désigna le petite noireaude qui était assise sur ses genoux quelques minutes auparavant, ma grande soeur Laura, désignant l'adolescente, ma cousine Malia, il montra l'autre petite fille, et mes cousins Sale et Miles, en pointant les deux plus vieux, et moi c'est Derek et toi ?

-Mon vrai prénom est trop compliqué à prononcer, j'en suis sûr que mes parents l'ont fait exprès mais à chaque fois que je leur demande pourquoi m'avoir donné ce prénom ils me disent que c'est un hommage à mon grand pere polonais qui est mort durant la guerre, mais j'en suis sûr que c'est pour m'ennuyé, mais bon j'ai un super surnom qu'on a trouvé avec Scott mon meilleur ami ! C'est Stiles ! C'est pas trop classe comme surnom?!

-Whouaw et bhé tu parle beaucoup, ce fut la première phrase sortie.

-Ha heuuuuu désolé je suis un peu hyperactif, il sourit de toutes ses dents en comptant une ou deux disparues."

Sa phrase fit rire la petite tribu d'enfants.

Derek regarda furtivement le jeune homme et lui sourit quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

Ce fut le signal pour la petite bande de décamper de la salle pour aller se refugier dehors, leurs parents ne virent pas venir leur petit tour et restèrent en plan, la mere du jeune hyperactif se decida alors a engager la conversation avec les autres adultes.

Le père soupira une nouvelle fois et rejoignit sa femme.

Du coté des enfants la bonne humeur était reine dans leur jeux, cache-cache, chat perché, Colin mayar, et j'en passe d'autre. Le jeune Stilinski rayonnait de tout les pores, il souriait comme un chat, sa proie était à quelque mètres de lui, il ne semblais pas l'avoir vu, mais il comprit bien rapidement que c'était le contraire, au moment ou il voulut le toucher celui-ci se mit a courir pour lui échapper, Derek ricana en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme devant lui, celui-ci indigné se jeta sur le jeune homme en poussant un cri de guerre, l'élan qu'il prit les firent tomber tout les deux dans l'étendu d'herbe juste derriere le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune regarda dans les yeux du noireaud et vue fugacement les yeux gris-bleu de son ami passer a un bleu flashy, il sursauta un peu et ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

"-Tes yeux, il... ils sont devenus fluo... hoooooooooooo t'es quoi ?

-Heu..., le jeune homme était destabilisé par l'entousiasme du jeune homme il aurai aimé lui dire mais sa mère lui avait interdit, je n'est pas le droit de te le dire... désolé..

\- Ho... je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas je ne le dirai jamais !

\- Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, allez nous devont y allez ils doivent nous attendre"

Sur ses bonne paroles Stiles se releva de sur le plus vieux qui se redressa aussi par la suite, ils se mirent en route vers la station service, la joie du plus jeune avait légèrement diminué et cela Derek s'en était rendu compte.

Arrivés aux portes de l'établissement, le plus vieux pouvait ressentir la tristesse s'insinuer en Stiles, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, celui-ci se retourna vers le loup et lui fit un grand sourire pour tenter de le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas que Derek pouvait ressentir sa tristesse. Ils passèrent les portes et se rapprochèrent de leur parents, le plus jeune des deux avait gardé son masque de joie devant ses parents, ils lui demandèrent alors si il s'amusait bien avec ses nouveaux copains, il acquiesca vivement et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la grande famille derrière lui, il souria un peu moins faussement, ses parents lui indiquèrent qu'il lui restait encore une petite heure avant qu'ils ne partent et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite encore. Il rejoignit encore une fois les enfants et s'approcha de Derek et lui expliqua alors ce que lui avait dit ses parents, le jeune parut légèrement triste et hocha la tête, il proposa alors une dernière grande partie de cache-cache, tous acquiescèrent vivement, cette fois se fut Laura qui fut choisie pour retrouver tout le monde, il lui fallait compter jusqu'à cent avant de pouvoir aller les chercher, Stiles courut le plus rapidement possible pour sortir du bâtiment.

Il gravit la petite côte qui menait au champs de blés, prit le petit sentier qui menait au millieu du champ, il sursauta quand deux bras le tirèrent dans les épis de blé une voix lui chuchotant de ne pas faire de bruit, il la reconnue comme étant celle de Derek, il tourna doucement la tête et lui demanda en chuchotant ce qu'il lui prenait. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'emmena un peu plus profondement dans le champ.

"-ou nous enmène-tu Der' ?

\- La où elle ne pourra pas nous trouver et où on pourra être tranquille un peu"

il le tira encore un petit moment avant qu'il ne décrète qu'ici serait parfait pour se cacher.

le jeune homme s'assit a même le sol et invita l'autre a le faire aussi. Quand il furent tout les deux bien installés le plus jeune se tourna doucement vers Derek. Il l'observa en détail, il se fit la réflexion que plus tard son ami serait vraiment très très très beau.

Il se remit vivement en place et rougit un peu, Derek l'avait surprit en train de l'observer.

"- J'aimerai savoir qui tu es ?"

Cette simple phrase ramena le regard du jeune homme sur le plus vieux, il inspira un peu et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire sur lui.

"- Je m'appelle Stiles mon vrai prénom est un calvaire a prononcer, il rigola et un sourire germa sur les lèvres du plus vieux, mon nom de famille est Stilinski, j'ai sept ans,ma couleur favorite est le bleu, j'adore les pizzas de ma maman, j'ai une peluche renard, et j'ai même un serpent comme animal de compagnie, cela surpris le plus vieux mais il ne sortit aucun commentaire, j'habite dans une petite ville de Californie, mon meilleur ami s'appelle Scott, après je ne vois pas quoi te dire, haa et je suis hyperactif ! Et toi ?

\- Et bien moi..."

et ils parlèrent toute l'heure qu'il leur restèrent, les projets fous qu'il se firent ensemble, comme faire un saut en parachute, ouvrir un restaurant, danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit et bien d'autre encore plus alléchants, Stiles apprit même que derek possedait lui aussi une peluche mais sous forme de loup, qu'il aimait le gris et que son plat favori était les lasagnes aux épinards de son oncle et la mousse au chocolat de sa mère. Il échangèrent tout ce qu'ils pûrent sur eux, bien sûr le plus vieux éclipsa sa nature de loup garou, le plus jeune commença a grelloter, Derek le prit alors entre ses jambes et passa ses bras autour de lui et le frictionna le plus vivement possible. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, leur parents les chercher déjà depuis plus d'une heure, aucun des enfants n'avait put les retrouver.

Ce fut le père Stilinski qui les trouva a moitié endormi l'un contre l'autre, la scène devant lui dessina un tendre sourir, quelques secondes plus tard ce fut le reste des parents qui apparaissaient dans le petit cercle, la mère Hale s'approcha doucement des deux jeunes hommes et les secoua légerement, les deux enfants se reveillèrent, ils savaient que c'était la fin de la journée pour eux...

Chacun rejoignirent leur parents et retournèrent a la station.

Stiles allait monter dans la voiture quand il senti une main aggripper son poignet, il se retourna pour la dernière fois de la journée vers le jeune Hale, celui-ci avait dans son autre bras une peluche loup.

"- j'aimerai...j'aimerai savoir si tu veux bien prendre Okami... avec toi ?

\- Ho heu oui ! Attend ne bouge pas !, le jeune fouilla dans son sac et en sorti sa peluche renard, je veux bien prendre Okami avec moi si tu accepte de t'accuper de Prince a ma place !?

\- Avec joie !"

Ils échangèrent leurs peluches dans un silence presque religieux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourièrent, ils savaient tout les deux que c'était une promesse de retrouvaille. Stiles se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser du bout des lèvres un bisou au coin de celles de Derek, celui-ci rougit vivement, le plus jeune s'assit sur la banquette de la voiture en serrant la peluche dans ses bras, le père du jeune homme referma la portière de la voiture et alla s'installer au volant, le jeune homme mit sa ceinture de sécurité puis ouvrit sa fenètre et se pencha vers le plus vieux et lui dit:

"- A bientôt !"

Et la voiture demarra et parti loin vers l'horizon, Derek resta planté comme un arbre serrant contre lui la peluche, il souria légèrement, ils se l'était promis, ils se reverraient.

* * *

Note de fin:

Oui Oui il y aura une suite ^^ le nom sera "Pour un flirt avec toi" De Michel Delpech, oui je suis inspirer par la varieter française xD ! Merci de la lecture !


End file.
